This invention relates generally to a valve, and more particularly to a valve for controlling flow of air from a source of compressed air.
The valve of the present invention is in the same general field as the manifold assemblies for compressed air tanks shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,120,319, 4,705,076 and 4,768,550, and involves improvements thereover. All of these patents are incorporated herein by reference.